Buds and Blossoms
by Seigi-san
Summary: Again with the sucky title, but hey. If you've been used to being alone, could meeting a certain person change your whole outlook on life? MXM, AU
1. Chapter 1

( New AU lol. I'm not sure how this one will go, or even if it'll go at all. But we'll see...)

* * *

He was bored.

Stretching out lazily he stared glumly at the dregs of cooling coffee in the bottom of the styrofoam cup. Surely this had to be the lamest job ever, though it was his own fault for owing his uncle a favour. He'd been called on it, and as a result had to pull shifts here at the quiet, out of the way garden improvement store. The place smelled...green. At first he hadn't understood when his uncle had said that, but he'd been right. It smelled of growing things, of soil and leaves, and if he had to admit it, it was kind of nice. Just boring. If he carried on working here he'd end up talking to the plants like some sort of fruitcake. _Uncle says working here could teach me a lot of things - like how to slow down... _True, he did like to live life a little too fast - his business and social life meaning he rarely had the time or inclination to relax.

"All the same, there's slowing down then there's stopping altogether.." He flicked a jelly bean from the tin on the desk into the air to catch it in his mouth. "It wouldn't be so bad if any of the girls that came in here were under 40.." Female company he wasn't short of, his easy charm and self-confidence drawing them to him - he was rarely alone on nights out. His father often accused him of being a 'wastrel' and a 'barfly', having a new girl on his arm every night of the week, but he couldn't think of another way to pass the time. _It's a way of keeping boredom at bay, having company that doesn't last. Living life in the wind..._

After pottering about the store for a short while, checking the water levels in the various plants, he wandered back to his desk, intending to call his assistant at the shop to see how things were going...but the tinkle of the bell over the door caught him off guard. Fixing his best 'salesman' smile on his face he turned around ready to greet the inevitable old biddy wanting a potted geranium or something.

Only for the smile to freeze solid.

Standing there looking up at the seed rack was a girl. She wore a hat and thick peacoat against the winter weather, her figure further disguised by a long skirt and boots, and the tip of her nose was cherry-red from the cold - but that wasn't why he was staring. He was staring because despite her heavy clothing, she was easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Pale skin, wisps of chestnut hair escaping from under the hat, eyes framed by long dark lashes, and she wore a little half-smile as she studied the seed packets. He was entertaining thoughts of not letting on he was there, of watching her for as long as he could, but as he leaned back he knocked over the tin of jelly beans, scattering the contents over the floor.

"Oh!"

Feeling like the world's biggest dork he rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes. "Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you.."

"That's all right." Her voice was soft and quiet, suiting her perfectly, and he glanced up. The girl was looking right at him, expression a little hesitant. "I need some help.."

"With plants?" She must have noticed how his face had fallen, because she sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll come back another day.."

"N-no, wait!" Hurriedly Mwu made as though to run and stop her, managing to knock over his not-quite-empty coffee cup in the process. "Sorry, sorry. I'll help you." Clearly surprised, the girl watched him mop up the spilled drink with paper towels - thankfully she was too far away to hear his muttered curses at his own stupidity. He stood up rather shamefacedly afterwards, running a hand through thick blonde hair. "Sorry 'bout that..."

She studied him carefully, seemingly sizing him up. For a moment he was sure he'd blown any chance he might have had, but then she nodded with that same little smile. "It's all right. I know what it is I'm looking for. I just need help carrying it to my car.."

He sighed in relief, shoulders slumping. "That I can do."

To his delight the girl smiled properly, lighting up the room as though the sun had come out. And he wasn't able to help smiling back, though he was aware his must be an idiot's grin. "R-right. What is it you're after?"

"Everything, really. I just moved here with a friend, and the house we're sharing has a huge garden that needs some work. I have a list.." She produced a sheet of paper covered in neat handwriting, and he whistled.

"Half the store, I think."

"That's what my friend said. She's just fed up because she has to help me. But I have it all planned out." She quirked another smile at his evident bemusement as he scanned the page. "Do you know any of those?"

"No," he admitted sheepishly. "My uncle runs this place, and I work here part-time as a favour to him. I really don't know much about it..." _And I've never regretted that more than now..._

"All right then. I'll show you." The girl's answer surprised him, as did the sweet smile she gave him. "I'll show you the plants I need, and teach you about them if you'd like. Do you have a trolley?" He nodded and ran off to fetch it, feeling much more enthusiastic about this afternoon than he had earlier.

* * *

"You sure do like roses.." She'd bought a dozen of them, and though the green budless plants looked all the same to him, she'd assured him that they would all be different kinds and colours. She'd described them all in that soft voice, the different shades of red, yellow, pink and even orange that would fill her new garden next summer. "What colours will these other plants be?"

"Let's see, This is lavender, and those are hyacinths, so they'll be purple. These are cornflowers, and they're blue. Narcissus are yellow, and these sweetpeas are pink. They won't all bloom together - the narcissus and hyacinths will come out in springtime - but it's better having colour all year round than for only a couple of months." She grinned. "And roses are my favourite.."

"Planting all this stuff's going to take some work. You sure your friend will be okay with it?"

"Oh, she won't be too happy about it, but she'll do it. I promised to take her for ice-cream if she helped out. And it'll do her good to get out of bed earlier on a weekend."

He chuckled. "We should all be so lucky." The girl nodded, her smile becoming slightly rueful. She placed another tray of bulbs, these ones apparently tulips, on the trolley, and surveyed her purchases.

"I think that'll do. If I take any more Erica will kill me."

"Is the garden all ready?"

"Not yet. There are a lot of weeds, and some old tree roots that need to come out - it'll take both of us to get it done.."

"I could help you with those.." His suggestion seemed to surprise the both of them, she blinking those large gold eyes as she processed what he'd just said. Mentally kicking himself he again rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry. That came out without me thinking. I mean, I'd like to help out, but I shouldn't have suggested. I mean, you don't even know my name.."

"Mwu."

"Huh?"

She pointed to the name tag pinned to his shirt. "Your name is Mwu."

"Oh. I forgot about that.." The girl giggled, the musical sound making him smile. "Aw c'mon. I always forget it's there..."

"You forget your name?"

He pretended to scowl, but her soft laughter was so infectious he couldn't keep it. They'd known each other only around ninety minutes or so, but in that time they'd become friends. She was quite shy, but also warm and kind, easy to get along with - very different from the company he normally kept, but nonetheless very pleasant. "Do you remember yours?"

She touched her hat politely. "Murrue."

_That name suits her. Like music, almost... _"Well then, Miss Murrue, if you'd like, I could come over at the weekend and help you with those roots.. Sound good?"

"It does, but.." She raised an eyebrow. "Will this cost extra?"

"If you'd teach me more about plants, then that would more than enough.." _I'd get to listen to your voice all day...what other reward would I need?_

"Someone sure looks happy. I thought you didn't like working at that store?"

"Yeah well, today went pretty good." Oh boy, had it ever. Her address was tucked securely in his wallet, the memory of her smile and floral scent clear in his mind. "Did you get that work finished?"

"Sure did," His assistant pointed to the bike in the corner of the dim little shop. To Mwu's satisfaction the machine looked exactly as he'd wanted it to, the chrome and royal blue paintwork gleaming in the half-light.

"It run okay?"

"Seems to. I ran it up and down the road a couple of times - it purrs like a kitten."

He nodded in approval. "Good job, kid. You should get more commissions 'cause of that."

Kira poked his head out from the tiny kitchen. "Does that mean more money?"

"Why wouldn't it? And you'll get all the money from this one - I only helped you sketch it out. Buy some decent clothes and impress that fancy girl." The younger man flushed scarlet and vanished back into the kitchen, causing Mwu to laugh out loud. He felt better now than he had in months...was it really just from meeting one girl?

_It'll be interesting to see where this weekend goes..._

* * *

( i like random ideas :grins:

please read and review! )


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm glad it's not as cold as it has been... _Breathing in the scent of her coffee she gazed out of the window at the rambling backyard. To call it a 'garden' was charitable - the previous occupants of the house had let the place run wild, with nettles and thistles reaching almost as high as the windows. Some plants she would keep, the bramble and elderberry bushes, as well as the holly tree in the darkest corner. The rest would have to be grubbed out. A tough job, but not necessarily as tough as it could be...her new friend had promised to help. She smiled at the memory of that day. He hadn't been exactly what she'd expected. _A goofball. Cute, definitely cute, but a goofball... _A very genuine and friendly one, however, and she'd enjoyed his company. So when he'd offered to help out with the yard, she'd accepted. Not that she'd told her housemate...

"So what ungodly hour did you plan for us to start? And how warm will I have to wrap up?"

She shook her head and smiled again. "About 10AM. Someone's coming to help."

Erica raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of her own coffee. "I thought we weren't going to hire anyone?"

"We haven't. The man who works at the garden centre volunteered to come help out."

"And you agreed?"

"Why not?"

Erica palmed her face. "You're a danger to yourself and others, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You invited a complete stranger to our house? Someone who could be anyone? For someone so smart, you sure are dumb sometimes."

Murrue bristled. "Dumb?"

"Well, maybe not dumb. Innocent, perhaps. I know you look for the good in everyone, but some people don't have as much as others. What do you know about this man?"

"His name is Mwu. He's very polite, and pretty shy. He works at the store as a favour to his uncle, but he doesn't know anything about plants. He offered to help out if I'd teach him more about them.."

Erica sighed. "You like him."

"Huh?"

"This man. You like him. It's not often you take chances like this - there must be something about him.."

The younger woman scowled and buried her face in her coffee. Her friend had always had a knack of seeing right through her. "That's not it. He was nice enough to offer to help, so I accepted. You fancy moving that bunch of tree roots with just us?"

"Nah, c'mon honey, I know you better than that. This one's got you interested, hasn't he? What does he look like? Is he cute?"

Blushing to her hairline Murrue scuttled away muttering something about getting a shower, her friend's cackling following her from the room. True, Mwu _was_ handsome, the memory of blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes causing a smile whenever she thought of him, and she'd looked forward all week to seeing him again...but it wasn't what Erica thought. _He's a nice person, and I think that he'll be a good friend when I know him a little better. But that's all. Really._

"You still haven't told me what he looks like."

She rolled her eyes and took a spoonful of her oatmeal, deciding to ignore the questions. Erica had been saying for a long time she needed to find someone, needed company. And when Murrue had pointed out she already had it, her friend had just smiled. _"Not that kind of company. I mean the kind that keeps you warm at night. The kind you can have candlelit dinners with and cuddle up to watch bad movies with.."_

"You'll find out when you see him."

"I know, but I want to hear _your_ description."

"Erica, I've only met him once. And we were talking about gardening."

"And for you, that's practically pillow talk. So spill it."

She sighed and palmed her face. "Okay. He's pretty tall, maybe half-a-head taller than me, broad-shouldered, blonde, and has blue eyes. Happy?"

"He _sounds_ nice. Can I flirt with him?"

"He's only here to help with the garden, so no, you can't."

A short while later, while she was washing the breakfast pots, something at the window caught her eye. A red and black motorcycle roaring through the quiet neighbourhood. It was something so unexpected she paused to watch, surprised when it pulled up outside. The rider wore jeans and a blue cable-knit sweater, and pulled a scrap of paper out of their pocket while looking around. After a moment they nodded and pulled off their helmet. And she smiled. His hair was tousled, cheeks ruddy - and as he caught sight of her watching he grinned and winked. To her own annoyance, Murrue blushed. Taking a deep breath she managed to wave, moving to unlock the door and let him in. "Good morning.."

"Good morning, Miss Murrue." He peeked around the kitchen. "You have a nice house.."

"Thank you." Hearing footsteps from the next room she sighed and turned around, raising an eyebrow at Erica's appreciative whistle. "Well, are you happy now?"

"He _is_ cute. I'd say keep him."

Mortified, she hid her face in her hands, wondering how much more her friend would be able to embarrass her today. To his credit, Mwu didn't seem to mind the attention, smiling politely as the older woman looked him up and down.

"So your name's Mwu, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Where do you work?"

"I design and build custom motorcycles for people." Erica squealed in delight and clapped her hands.

"Do you like my friend?"

Murrue whacked her arm. "Erica, stop it!"

Mwu grinned. "She's a very nice person." The young woman blushed again. Donning her boots she grabbed her peacoat from the back of a chair and vanished outside, hoping the cool air would help her focus. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she wandered around the garden, idly kicking at weeds and tufts of grass.

_Why does she have to say and do things like that? She knows how much it embarrasses me. I know she thinks I'm too shy, but I'm able to choose people for myself..._

"I'm sorry.."

Hearing his voice she sighed, digging in her coat pocket for her wool hat. "You don't need to apologise. _She_ does."

"She knows." Mwu replied softly. "She said she wanted to help, but that she went about it the wrong way. She says she'll let us sort the garden out by ourselves, and that _she'll _be the one to treat _you_ to ice-cream.."

"Anything to avoid a bit of work.." But she was smiling, looking forward to today a little more. Picking up a spade, she handed it to him. "Shall we get started then, if it's just us two?"

"Certainly, miss."

And it turned out to be as much fun as she'd hoped. The initial polite distance between them had quickly faded to be replaced with an easy friendship, the two of them laughing and joking as though they'd known each other for years. _I was right. He will be a good friend. I'm glad.. _He'd easily dug out the tree roots, breaking them into smaller pieces to be taken away for recycling, and was now attacking the clump of thistles with gusto. His cheeks were reddened from the work and winter air, and he was grinning broadly. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Would you like a drink? I'm setting the kettle going for coffee.."

"Please.."

He stretched out with a contented sigh, shoulder joints popping, and leaned back in the chair before popping the last bite of cookie into his mouth. He'd worked his way through most of the plate before he'd realised and apologised, and had rubbed the back of his neck shyly when she'd laughed. _He's really sweet. Like a little kid.. _"You know, you can have the last one.."

"N-no, that's okay. You have it. I've eaten too many.."

"Mwu, we have more. If you want the cookie, then eat it."

Rather shamefacedly he did, a slight pink flush to his face, and she did her best to hide her smile. There wasn't much left of the weeding to do, but she still wanted to leave the planting while tomorrow. The rose bushes and spring-blooming bulbs could go out now, but the rest, the seeds for the cornflowers and others, couldn't be sown until March or April. They'd have to go in the cupboard for now, away from the light. Perhaps when the clump of nettles in the far corner was gone, she could take him for ice-cream or something as a thank-you.

"You've worked very hard today."

"It's been fun," he admitted. "Both the work...and the company.." Murrue pinked but smiled, hiding her face in her mug of coffee.

_I could say the same thing.._

* * *

"So they want to come out too?"

Murrue nodded, slipping on the thick gloves she'd worn that morning. The last group of weeds left in the small plot stood green and tall in a shadowy, damp corner under some trees. The leaves had serrated edges, but didn't look that scary - not scary enough to need gloves anyhow. Filled with a sudden urge to impress his companion he caught hold of the nearest plant with both hands, ready to tug it from the earth.

"No, wait!"

But it was too late. As the leaves brushed against his exposed arms and hands sudden intense pain shot over the skin and he swore violently, moving away from the plant so fast he fell backwards onto the lawn. "Owwww..."

"I did try and warn you.." Kneeling on the grass beside him she took his hands in hers, studying his arms. To his alarm, the skin had already turned red, white welts showing up clearly.

"Wha-"

"Nettlerash," she replied, shaking her head with a sigh. "It'll clear up, but it'll hurt for a while. Here, sit down on the bench and I'll get some cream for it.." She vanished back into the house, leaving him to muse over the painful rash and direct annoyed glares at the weeds. Instead of impressing her he'd managed the opposite, and again, he felt like a complete dork. Logically, he knew it wasn't his fault - how was he meant to know nettles stung? - but still...

"Stupid weeds."

"It's your own fault."

"Yeah, but.." He tried to huff but couldn't quite manage it, instead smiling at the feel of her delicate fingers rubbing the calamine lotion into his skin. The touch was gentle, easing the last of the pain he still felt, and he was rather disappointed when she finished. "I guess it was pretty dumb of me.."

"It was, but you weren't to know. Now you sit there and let the lotion do it's work, and I'll take care of those nettles." Mwu watched as she donned the gloves again and picked up a pair of shears, beginning to lop the nettles off halfway down the stems so she could pull them up without getting stung. It was a simple idea, but a clever one, and he got the distinct feeling that he had a lot to learn from her still. She hummed softly as she worked and he grinned. She was so absorbed in her task she seemed to have forgotten he was there, brow furrowed slightly and lips pursed in concentration as she tugged at the roots of the nettles. She'd managed to free a lot of them, but one in particular seemed to be giving her trouble.

"You need some help with that?"

"No, I'm all right.." She stood up and stretched, crinkling her nose in frustration, before attacking the weed again. And he chuckled. _She's a stubborn one, isn't she? _Getting up he wound his arms around her waist, feeling a surge of ego despite his good intentions at the sudden crimson flush to her cheeks. "Hey!"

"It's all right. You don't have enough weight behind you to pull that thing out, so I'm helping. Don't worry.." She was still red-faced, but nodded, catching hold of the root and pulling, he providing the extra weight needed to free it from the ground. To both their surprise the weed came free easily, causing them to topple over backward onto the grass. Still holding her tightly, staring up at the blue sky, he started laughing. "Guess I was too heavy.."

Murrue giggled. To his delight, she made no effort to escape his hold, settling back with quite a content little sigh. Not wanting to ruin the moment he stayed quiet, breathing in the floral scent from her hair. She murmured quietly after a while, moving as though to sit up. "Am_ I _too heavy?"

"You? Light as a feather. Don't you worry."

"We still kind of need to get up, though.." But her efforts seemed half-hearted at best, and she even sounded disappointed when he sat up, she still held in his lap. Mwu chuckled, more so when she turned to face him with a rather cross expression.

"What's so funny?"

"_You_ are. You can't make your mind up what you want." Before she could respond to that he kissed her, enjoying her muffled squeak. It didn't last long, he pulling away before he forgot himself, but he instantly regretted it when he saw her expression. She was blushing, but didn't look happy, dark eyes downcast, and when he let her go she edged away from him.

"I'm sorry." She nodded but didn't say a word, scuttling inside and leaving him there. And he sighed, shaking his head. _Dumbass. You got carried away and pushed too far. _He'd grown so used to and comfortable in her presence he'd forgotten how short a time he'd known her. Wanting to make it up to her somehow he picked up her discarded gloves and headed back for the remaining nettle roots.

_I've pretty much screwed any chance I had with her - the least I can do is sort out one mess, even if I can't sort out the other. Then I'll leave her be._

A short while later she peeked out of the house - and her heart sank. He'd gone. The only sign that he'd even been there was the neat pile of roots on the grass - the last nettles - and a scribbled note weighed down by the shears.

_Thank you. And sorry._

* * *

( Random place to leave it, I know, but it was getting too long :sweatdrops:

please read and review! )


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't herself. She still smiled, still worked hard at her little office job, still talked and laughed as though nothing were wrong - but something _was_ wrong. In unguarded moments she'd look troubled, smile disappearing, and it had been like that for nearly a week now...ever since that Saturday she'd spent with that young man. Something had happened that day, something that had upset Murrue, but whatever it was, she wouldn't speak of it. She'd spent all day Sunday gazing out of the window, evidently hoping he would come back, but he hadn't - which had only upset her more. She'd lost interest in her garden, the roses still in their pots, the bulbs unplanted. _It's because of him. Something happened between them while I was out - I trusted him not to take advantage of her..._

"You really do like that boy, don't you?" The only answer she got was a tiny sigh. It was clear - had been clear from the start - that Murrue _did_ like that young man, but she'd made no effort to go back to that garden store and talk to him. Most people would assume she was angry, or no longer cared, but Erica knew differently. The younger woman was actually quite shy.

"Honey, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. What happened?"

"He kissed me." Her voice was quiet, what was visible of her face bright crimson.

"He _kissed_ you? And you'd only known him a day?" Erica bristled. _So he did take advantage of her? I've a good mind to find him and kick him up and down the street. _"That's the last time I leave you alone with anyone."

"Don't be angry._ I _wasn't.." Murrue was still blushing, but she was actually smiling just a little. "It just made me sad that he left without saying goodbye.."

"That's why you were looking out the window all last Sunday...you were waiting for him to come back..." The younger woman nodded. "You really do like him.."

"He's a good person, and very kind. Fun to be around. I liked being with him. I wonder if he thinks I'm mad at him?" Her expression became troubled again, and Erica patted her shoulder.

"C'mon, silly. This isn't like you. I know you can be shy, but when there's a problem to be solved you don't hesitate. If you're not angry, and if you like Mwu, then you need to let him know."

The temperature had dropped again, the biting cold wind carrying little flurries of snow as it swirled around the few people and cars out on the street. Frowning ahead as the sky rapidly darkened toward a winter sunset, she wrapped gloved fingers around the steering wheel of the little blue car, muttering curses at the slowness of the traffic ahead. If the store was closed when she got there - then what? She knew he worked elsewhere as a motorcycle designer...but she didn't know where that elsewhere was. If she didn't find him here, she'd have to go home and try again later.

_I want to see him. I don't know why I want to see him so badly... _

The shop was in darkness. Fighting to control her disappointment she placed a hand on the window glass, wondering where to go from here. So many questions...With a sigh she tugged her white wool cap lower over her head and turned to leave. She'd find him. This was one more problem she was determined to solve. Walking a little way from the shop she stopped as something familiar caught her eye. A red and black motorcycle parked near the kerb. _He's still here... _

"Mwu?" Spying a figure in a helmet through the swirling snow she ran up to them. "Mwu?"

"What are you doing here?" He pushed up the visor of the helmet, blue eyes wide in surprise. "It's freezing.." But she didn't care. Placing her hands on her hips she glared up at him, doing her best to hide her smile.

"Where did you run off to? And why didn't you come back?"

"I..." The blonde man stared at his feet, his shame not quite hidden by the colourful helmet. Murrue sighed.

"Let's go somewhere a bit warmer, okay?

In the little coffee shop just down the street they sat opposite each other at a tiny table beside the window, both nursing hot drinks. She'd ordered cake for both of them, but she suspected he needed to talk more than to eat. Sipping her coffee she watched him carefully. She'd give him five more minutes, then she'd ask - but she privately thought he'd speak up before then.

And she was right.

"I wanted to come back." he murmured. not meeting her gaze. "I don't like breaking my word. But I didn't know if you wanted me to...because of what I did."

"I waited for you." At his surprise, she smiled and nodded. Hesitantly he smiled back, before glancing down at his coffee again.

"I didn't mean for it to happen - I don't even know what I was thinking. I saw how sad you looked, so I figured it was better if I stayed away. I didn't want things to be more awkward than they already were.." He looked back up rather shyly. "Can we start over? Forget what I did?"

"Of course we can." _I actually missed him. I've known him for a week and I missed him.. _He beamed, much more cheerful, and she grinned in return, pushing the plate of cake toward him. "Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

"If I were your mother, I'd ask 'what time do you call this?'"

Her friend replied with a sweet smile, hanging up her hat and coat and coming to warm her hands in front of the fire. She'd gone out to find Mwu late that afternoon, around four, and it was now almost nine - where had she been for the last five hours? From the chair Erica watched with a grin, noting the younger woman's happiness. "So you found him?"

A shy nod.

"All right then, I'll get us both a warm drink and you can tell me all about it.."

And she did. Curled up in an armchair, thin fingers wrapped around a mug of cocoa, she told the story of her evening. It had started with her finding him outside the store, and the two of them had gone to a nearby cafe to talk things over. Erica was greatly amused to hear that the young man seemed to be just as shy as Murrue, and had stayed away because he thought he'd hurt her. _It seems as though I was wrong about him..._ "And then what?"

A faint blush. "We went to his apartment, and he made me dinner.." She blushed further at Erica's grin. "Nothing happened!"

"Oh, I'm sure it didn't. But you know, they call those things 'dates'.."

"Not a date.." Murrue mumbled, hiding her face in her sweater.

"So it was just friendly? I don't buy that one. You like him, and he likes you. And if you didn't mind him kissing you.." Her friend hid her face again, this time in a cushion. She looked horribly embarrassed, but Erica knew her well enough to know she was actually very happy. _I don't know what really happened between them, but I won't ask. Those memories she can keep to herself... _

Closing her eyes Murrue smiled, still hugging the cushion. He'd made pasta for the two of them, they sitting together on the sofa in his cosy apartment to eat it, and she'd washed the dishes after (even though he hadn't wanted her to). No kisses, but some sort of barrier between them had definitely gone. They'd talked quietly, learning a little more about each other, and she'd been surprised, but not alarmed, to find herself curled up in his arms. In fact, she hadn't wanted to leave. _I said we were friends, but it's more than that now. There's something more there...and I'm okay with that..._

The next morning dawned cold but clear, and even before they'd started breakfast he was there, black wool hat pulled low over blonde curls, nose bright red, but smile as wide as ever. Erica grinned and unlocked the door. "I thought you might show up today. She'll be down in a minute. Want some breakfast?" He looked doubtful for a moment, then noticed the pan of frying bacon and eggs, and his nose twitched. The woman grinned. "Sit down."

He was eating happily when Murrue came downstairs, and Erica pressed a finger to her lips and pointed so he wouldn't be disturbed. The young woman's smile became gentle and fond, letting Erica know exactly how she felt about him. Without a word she slipped into the kitchen, pink stealing into her cheeks as he seemingly forgot all about his breakfast and gazed at her while she made a cup of coffee. Erica hid around the corner, hand to mouth to suppress her laughter. _They're so __**cute**__! I'll have to keep an eye on them today.._

"All right, put that bulb in the hole you just dug.."

"This way?"

She giggled. "No, that's upside down.." Taking his hand she turned the bulb the right way up and helped him plant it properly. Her hand through the gloves was warm, and he squeezed it gently. He'd grown increasingly fond of her in the time they'd spent together, and to his delight his careful advances were being reciprocated. He'd made sure not to push too far - he'd been nervous as hell about asking her over for dinner - but when she'd settled close and even almost fallen asleep in his arms, he'd been overjoyed. He'd learned how protective Miss Erica was of her younger friend, but it seemed as though she approved of him now. _I think things are going to be all right..._

"If you don't let go of my hand," she murmured, with a hint of amusement in that soft voice, "I won't be able to finish the garden..

"Sorry, sorry..." Fiercely embarrassed, Mwu let go and stared down at his lap. Relationships of any kind were something he usually shied away from - he was used to and often preferred being alone. But with _her_, things were different. He'd been captivated by Murrue the moment he'd met her. _I decided that I had to try. Even if nothing came of it, I had to try... _"What do you want to plant next?"

"The roses." She pointed to the area near the far wall, a sheltered, sun-drenched spot which she'd decided early on would be perfect. He nodded with a smile, shouldering the spade. The roses were the last plants needing to be put in, which was probably a good thing, as it was getting colder. Murrue took the spade and made as though to start digging, but he took the tool from her.

"Ground's frozen. Let me do it. Just tell me what order you want these guys in, and you go in and get warm."

"Not cold." she claimed. An obvious lie, given her shivering, but he'd learned how stubborn she was. With a sigh he adjusted her hat, pulling the white wool down further over her scarlet ears and resisting the temptation to kiss the tip of her nose. "Go on. Make yourself a cup of coffee, and I'll come in when I'm done. Okay?" She pouted, but offered no further argument. "Go on now."

"He still out there?"

She nodded, cradling her coffee cup in both hands. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, the snow beginning to fall again, but he kept working. She looked away, guilt stabbing at her, and reached for her coat, but Erica caught her hand. "Don't. He's doing it for you."

"I know. Which is why I want to help him."

"You can help him by staying here. Make something warm he can eat when he's done. But he sent you back in here because he cares about you - don't ruin that for him.."

Not happy, but understanding, Murrue nodded, moving to the kitchen to start preparing stew. But every few minutes she peeked out of the window, the guilt bubbling up again as she saw him still working. _I should have left it. Should have planted those roses in pots. But I was looking forward too much to spending time with him... _When he finally stumbled in almost blue with cold, she forgot herself and hugged him. Mwu seemed rather taken aback at first, then let go a breath with a sigh and returned the embrace, almost crushing her against him. And she smiled. He smelt nice, of fresh air, cologne, and something she couldn't quite describe, and she murmured contentedly.

Leaning against the doorframe, Erica watched with a smile. The two were so concerned with each other they never noticed her there. His eyes were closed, he leaning in so close his nose was pressed against her hair and he never moved, clearly quite happy where he was.

_Those two will be good for each other. They just need to admit how they feel..._

* * *

( fwee :3

please read and review! )


	4. Chapter 4

Leaning back in the chair he studied his boss. The older man was slouched in one of the other chairs, feet up on the folding table, engrossed in the book on his lap. For Kira, the scene was an unusual one. Mwu did often read on his break, but normally magazines or techical manuals. This looked like quite an old book, the musty smell of the pages filling the tiny canteen. Puzzled he leaned forward...and saw to his surprise that the book was full of pictures of flowers. "What's that?"

"This? My friend lent me it. They found out I don't know much about plants though I work at the garden store, so they lent me this book so I could learn.."

"I didn't think you cared about that.." _I thought he hated that job - he never showed much interest in it before now..._ "Did you meet this friend there?"

Mwu nodded, flicking over the page. "They came in to choose some stuff for their garden, but I wasn't able to help them. It bothered me, so I asked if they could help me.."

"Is that where you've been going on weekends?"

"Yeah.."

Kira grinned. "This friend's female, isn't she? That's why you've taken such an interest in flowers.." Mwu scowled and didn't answer, burying his nose in the book. The younger man sniggered and went back to his magazine. He knew a little himself about flowers - the girl he liked had a fondness for white roses - but he wouldn't have pegged his friend as the type to want to learn about them for a girl's sake. "What's she like?"

No answer.

"She must be pre-tty special. You kissed her yet?" He watched with a dry sort of satisfaction as Mwu jumped at the question and toppled backwards off the chair. He knew his friend was popular, but also knew he was pretty introverted. This girl must definitely be something special. Looking rather annoyed Mwu poked his head up, then righted his chair, sitting back down a little more carefully before returning his attention to the book.

"I told you about my girl, only fair you tell me about yours.."

"Lay off, kid."

Kira grinned and returned to his magazine. He hadn't had all of his questions answered, but he could see the faint pink tinge to the older man's cheeks, and the small smile that quirked his lips as he flicked through the pages of the book. _It'll be interesting to see where this goes..._

* * *

"I think it's getting colder.."

"I think you're right.." Rubbing gloved hands to keep warm she glanced around at the frosted landscape. They'd come out for a walk together, to talk and avoid Miss Erica's beaming approval. He enjoyed spending time at the little house, but rarely got the chance to be alone with Murrue, so days like today he lived for. She was smiling softly, cheeks pinked from the cold, chocolate-coloured hair plaited carefully and draped over one shoulder. Before they'd gone out Miss Erica had whispered that her friend had been looking forward very much to today - she'd taken great care with her appearance. _But I'm sure she'd still be beautiful if she didn't... _ He wanted to take her hand, or at least her arm, but held back, stuffing his hand in his coat pocket instead.

"There," she said suddenly, _she_ taking _his_ arm and tugging him toward a nearby shop.

"On a day like this?"

"Why not?" Her smile was impish, and he shook his head with a grin of his own, going along with it. Ice-cream on a day like today was rather unusual, but if that was what she wanted...

"A sundae?"

She nodded, motioning him to sit in one of the booths while she went to buy the treat, and he peeked out to see what she was getting. To his amusement and delight she came back bearing a large strawberry and vanilla sundae, drenched in syrup, with two spoons. "We're sharing?"

She pinked again, this time not from the cold, and set the glass down carefully. "They're expensive," she protested.

"I can buy you one of your own."

"N-no, that's all right.." Sitting down opposite she took a tiny spoonful of the dessert, amber eyes focused on the frozen street. Since she wasn't looking at him, he studied her with a smile. It had been three weeks since he'd met her, and though he hadn't seen her as much as he'd have liked - both his jobs meant he was busy most of the week - he'd enjoyed every moment he'd spent with her.

"What are you dreaming about?"

"Nothing much.." Noting he'd eaten half of the sundae she made an adorable little huffing sound and pulled the glass toward her, finishing the ice-cream with a pout. And he couldn't help but laugh, which made her scowl. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're really cute when you're angry."

Murrue flushed scarlet, dark eyes widening at the unexpected compliment. Coughing slightly she looked away, before peeking back up at him through her eyelashes. "Really?" she asked in a very small voice.

"Oh yeah."

"What about when I'm _not_ angry?"

That was an easy one. "You're even cuter." He didn't know if he was pushing things too far, but she didn't look angry - far from it. Embarrassed, perhaps, and quite shy, but not angry. She was still blushing, but as he watched she smiled. Finishing the last of the sundae she picked up her hat and held out her hand.

"Shall we go?"

_He said I was cute... _Normally she'd associate the term with being patronised, but coming from him it was different. Quietly thrilled, she walked along the street beside him, her hand still tucked in his large one. He'd made as though to let go once they'd come out of the ice-cream parlour, but she'd held on tight, heart skipping a beat at his delighted smile. He'd been so careful not to get too close after he'd kissed her without thinking, but as sweet as it was of him, she didn't want any more distance between them. _I like him. I'm happy to be with him, and I want him to know that... _Looking around as they walked into the quiet park, she grinned in delight. The duckpond had frozen over. With the lasting deep cold they'd had, weather reports had said all standing water shallower than four feet deep had frozen completely solid. And the pond was only two feet... Letting go of Mwu's hand she ran through the snow and onto the pond, giggling wildly as she slid right over the ice and fell on her backside.

"What _are _you doing?"

"Pond-sliding. Don't tell me you never did it.." Standing up with some difficulty she began to skate, arms windmilling as she tried to keep her balance. He chuckled gently and came to join her, shuffling over the ice carefully. Murrue beamed and propelled herself faster, sliding straight into his arms. He caught her easily, handsome face alight with a smile, azure eyes full of laughter and affection, and her heart skipped again. Catching hold of his purple scarf she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him swiftly before sliding off again. His expression was a picture. Eyes wide, he touched his lips with a gloved hand.

"Murrue.."

She just smiled. "Yes?"

He beckoned to her, but she shook her head, feeling butterflies begin to dance in her stomach. Instead she beckoned to him, the butterflies becoming bubbles when he slid toward her. He caught her around the waist, placing his cheek against hers. "Did you just kiss me?" His deep voice so close sent shivers through her, and she closed her eyes. The bubbles of excitement were now fireworks.

"Maybe.."

Still holding her he turned her to face him, touching his nose to hers. And he kissed her. Not the quick friendly peck he'd given her the first time he'd come over, but a real kiss, so passionate it made her fingertips tingle. Eyes fluttering closed in bliss she returned the exchange, winding arms around his shoulders and tangling a hand in his hair. One thing was for sure, she wasn't cold anymore..

* * *

"Here.." Accepting the glass of wine she snuggled close to him as he sat down. He'd wrapped her up in a patchwork blanket and set the fire going to help her get warm, but he was enough. Her head resting on his shoulder she closed her eyes, thin fingers playing with the stem of the wine glass. His apartment was so quiet, save for their breathing and the faint tick-tock of the clock on the mantel, that she felt herself falling asleep, especially with the way he was stroking her hair. Erica had told her to be home by ten - like a teenager on a school night - but all things being considered, she'd rather stay here.

"How come you kissed me?"

"Didn't you want me to?" she answered drowsily, watching the firelight flicker through the pale gold of the wine before taking a sip. She felt him laugh, felt him wind a lock of her hair around a finger, and smiled.

"Just a bit unexpected, that's all. I thought it would be best if I kept my distance.."

"I decided I didn't want that anymore, and I was pretty sure that you didn't either.." Setting down her wine she took his hand, lacing her fingers with his, and cuddled closer. And before long she was asleep. Mwu glanced round the cluttered apartment, noting the changes. Two of everything. Two coats, two plates, two glasses on the coffee table, and two pairs of shoes warming in front of the fire. Something he wasn't used to, but something he'd very much _like_ to get used to. Curled up in his arms, Murrue murmured something in her sleep, a sweet smile curving her lips.

_I wonder if this is what I've always been looking for..._

* * *

( :grins: fluffness.

please read and review! )


	5. Chapter 5

"Now what do I do?"

"Break an egg into that cup, then tip it into the bowl before adding some flour, and give it a good stir. Then the other egg and the rest of the flour, and carry on mixing till it's nice and smooth."

He did as instructed, beaming in pride as the ingredients blended together perfectly. She giggled and handed him the packet of currants. "Tip as many as you want in.." She'd come over earlier that afternoon bearing a smile and some leftover cake, and had sat quite happily on his lap to share it with him. He'd had shop-bought cake before, but this had been something quite different. _She'd_ made it, and as a result it tasted much better. He'd enjoyed it so much he'd asked her to make some just for him - but she'd decided instead to help him make his own. They'd walked hand-in-hand through the snow to the local shop for the things they'd need, and spent a pleasant half-hour preparing the mixture.

"No, you can't eat it yet," she scolded gently, tapping the back of his hand as he sneaked a currant from the bowl. "Wait till it's baked."

"But it tastes so good.." he grumbled, reaching for another spoonful of the mixture. Murrue sighed and stole the spoon, standing up on her tiptoes to brush a kiss to his cheek.

"It'll taste better when it's ready.."

He was sure she was right, but as soon as he'd turned away she'd sneaked a spoonful of the mixture, managing a muffled giggle as he regarded her with mock outrage. "So I can't have any, but it's all right for _you_ to eat it?"

She tried to escape but he caught her easily, catching her lips in a kiss to taste the stolen cake mix. Three weeks since that day in the park, since she'd told him she didn't want any more distance between them, and he'd been happier in that time than he ever remembered being before. She came over to visit most evenings, and the weekends were theirs alone. Miss Erica had cheerfully agreed to let her stay until midnight - "After that, my car turns back into a pumpkin," Murrue had joked - and they made the most of it. More confident in herself and their relationship she'd taken leave of the heavy sweaters and skirts she'd hidden herself under at first, and today wore a shorter skirt and camisole top, which didn't make things easier for him. She was still too shy to tease him outright, but this was enough, especially when she got some of the mixture on her fingers and licked it off with a sweet smile.

_She's driving me crazy... _He'd tried so hard not to move too fast, to frighten her off, but she was making it difficult for him to keep any sort of distance...and the dreams weren't helping. Every night he saw her, whether in a summer garden amongst her flowers, or in images which weren't quite so innocent...

"All right, it's ready."

"Wha-"

"The mixture," she replied softly, smile still sweet, but the twinkle to amber eyes made him wonder whether she knew what he was thinking about. She turned to scrape the prepared mix into the baking tin, humming gently, and on a whim, Mwu reached out and brushed a finger over the back of her neck. She gasped and almost dropped the mixing bowl, colour racing to her face. Buoyed by this he moved to stand behind her, following the path of his fingers with kisses, brushing a hand over her stomach. She shivered and leaned back against him, he easily able to hear how fast her heart was beating, and after a moment she turned to face him. Her eyes were half-closed, cheeks rose pink, but she didn't say a word. Instead she kissed him, murmuring softly as he leaned her back against the kitchen counter. Eventually however he pulled away, running a finger down a flushed cheek.

"Miss Erica will kill me.."

"She's not my mother."

He chuckled and kissed her again, much more gently this time. "But she trusts me." Taking the cake tin he placed it in the oven before flicking on the kettle for coffee. "She's threatened violence if I ever hurt you."

Murrue smiled, the expression one of pure affection. "I know you wouldn't. And I trust you too."

Back in the tiny sitting room she curled up on the plush sofa, thin fingers wrapped around the coffee mug he'd given her. Her heart was still pounding, more so when she heard his cheerful whistle. The fireworks, never far away when he was around, had returned in full force. She'd wanted that for a long time - for him to stop being gallant and show her how he felt. _I love him. I've loved him since...I don't even know when. I want to tell him, but I don't know how he'd react... _Glancing up as he came to sit beside her, she smiled rather shyly as he stroked her hair.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I wasn't.."

"I keep thinking I'm taking advantage of you."

"Aren't I supposed to decide that?" She shuffled close to sit on his lap, pecking a kiss to his lips. "It's sweet of you to be so honourable, but it's also nice to know how you feel. Stop worrying that you're pushing things too far. You aren't." Mwu gave one of his sheepish grins, but nodded, and pulled her a little closer..

"Sorry if I made it seem as though I wasn't interested...it's definitely the opposite. I just didn't want to scare you off."

"And that'd be the opposite too." Setting down her coffee she took his chin in her hands and kissed him deeply, enjoying his muffled surprise, and enjoying the way he pulled her close even more. His hand slipped under her top, fingers tracing the curve of her spine as his kisses moved lower, and when he moved to remove the top, she made no effort to stop him.

Until the oven timer pinged.

Groaning in annoyance he made as though to ignore it but she wriggled free, straightening her ruffled clothing before carefully removing the finished cake from the oven. It had risen perfectly, and despite her slightly flustered state of mind, she was proud of it, and him. He peeked in to see the results of his handiwork and beamed, wide mouth stained with the remains of her lipstick, and couldn't understand why she started laughing.

And all the while the snow fell.

* * *

"Oh."

"When did it get that deep?"

He palmed his face. He'd enjoyed the day he'd spent with her so much he'd never thought to check the weather. The doorstep was buried under at least two and a half feet of snow - her little car could hardly be seen for it. Murrue quirked a smile. "It might be a pumpkin now. I can't tell.." Looking down at her little booted feet she sighed. "I guess I'm walking.."

"You are not. Not in that. You stay here tonight." The instant the words left his lips his heart sank. She however looked delighted.

"Really?"

"Course. There's no way you could walk three miles in that. They should come round and clear the streets tomorrow." He helped her out of her coat and boots and led her back to the cosy sitting room, all the time wondering how the hell he was going to manage this. _Things are tough enough as they are... _"You can use the shower, and I'll find you something to wear as a nightgown.."

"I'd better call Erica. She'll get worried. And mad.." But to her obvious concern there was no answer, even when she tried again.

"Don't fret, princess." As he'd expected she flushed red at the pet name, more so when he kissed the crown of her hair. "Go take a nice hot shower, and I'll get the bed ready for you."

"Just for me?"

He sighed and steered her toward the bathroom. "Yes, I'll sleep on the sofa. Now go on."

She'd told him she didn't want distance, that he wasn't pushing things, but...Mwu sighed. He'd left her an old shirt of his and added an extra blanket to the bed against the cold before setting the sofa up with a pillow and the spare comforter, but he wasn't able to sleep, just as he'd expected.. Imagining her in his shirt, in his bed...He buried his face in the pillow. _Why does she have to be so damn beautiful?_

She was wide awake. Curled up in his bed with her arms around a pillow she breathed in his scent while watching the snow fall. She was warm thanks to the extra blanket, and very comfortable, but she still couldn't sleep. _You just want him here with you, _she scolded herself. _Like Erica said...someone to keep me warm. He must be so cold on that sofa.. _Pushing aside the covers she sat up - only to blink in surprise to see him standing in the doorway. "Mwu?"

"You all right?"

She nodded and held out her arms. He hesitated for a moment, then sighed. So sure he was going to walk away again she glanced down at her lap, trying to control her disappointment...then squeaked in surprise as he pulled her into his arms. "Wha.."

"Sssh.." And he kissed her. The kiss was full of such affection it took her breath away, as did the way he looked at her. He let her pull his shirt off, chuckling breathlessly as she brushed fingertips over his chest. He was perfect, and she told him so, closing her eyes as he kissed her again. "You'll make me blush," he protested. "Anyway, it's your turn.." He slowly unbuttoned the shirt she wore, showering exposed skin with kisses and caresses. "You're the one who's perfect.."

Murrue murmured something in reply but was too far gone to really care what he said. When he left her for a moment to close the curtains she whimpered softly and he chuckled. "Impatient."

"It's not nice to keep a lady waiting.."

"Very true." Climbing back into bed he tugged the covers up and leaned down to kiss her again - and after that she never heard anything he said.

"You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that for.."

She giggled sleepily, raising her head to look at him. His blue eyes were soft with fatigue and happiness, and closed briefly when she kissed him. "How long?"

"Since we went for ice-cream, I think.."

She smiled, pillowing her head back on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. The steady sound, and the way he stroked her back through the thin shirt were lulling her to sleep, but that was okay. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but felt sure he already knew. For now, she'd just enjoy being here like this with him.

_I hope they don't clear the snow away too fast..._

* * *

( Smut! hehehehe

please read and review! )


	6. Chapter 6

_"You're useless. You were always useless."_

The words echoed in his mind, spinning around and around and coming back no matter how hard he tried to escape. He'd managed to keep the memories and the feelings they brought back at bay since he'd met her - her presence seeming to banish all sadness - but at night all defences were down, especially tonight. It made sense that since he'd been so happy before he'd fallen asleep, his dreams would remind him that he didn't deserve it. He wanted it, so badly, but he'd hurt everyone he'd ever loved - why should this time be any different?

_"You're going to be somebody? Don't make me laugh. You've failed at everything you've ever done."_

"Mwu...Mwu?" The soft voice made him shrink away - it sounded like his mother. She'd always reassured him after the harsh words, had tried to protect him from the beatings...she'd ended up in hospital one time, and he'd never forgiven himself. It had been his fault.

"Mwu, wake up.." Slowly he opened his eyes to see not his mother, but the person he most wanted to see. She was smiling gently, though those beautiful eyes were filled with concern. "It's all right," she whispered, brushing a lock of damp hair from his face. "It was only a dream."

_If I hurt those I love, will I end up hurting her? _The thought was so painful he looked away. Wouldn't it be better to back off now? Before he got in too deep? He'd kept the coating of ice around his heart there so long he'd thought no-one would ever be able to thaw it. But...Looking back up at her, at the way she smiled, all he could feel was warmth. And he smiled back.

"That's better." Kissing him gently she settled back down, thin fingers tracing patterns on his chest. She didn't ask about his dream, evidently knowing it was painful, and he was grateful for that.

"How's the snow?"

"Deeper, I think." She sounded quite happy about that, and he chuckled despite his worries. "It really laid it down last night...I can't even see my car. I wonder if they'll come and clear it today?"

"I don't know. This isn't on any main road...so they might not.." He stroked the back of her neck, ego rapidly overriding his concerns when her eyes fluttered closed in bliss. "You might have to stay here another night. Would you like that?"

"Mmmm..." She wound her arms around his neck, nose touching his. "I'd like that very much.."

"Hadn't you better call Miss Erica?"

"Later.." She kissed him, giggling when he rolled over in the bed. _I might not deserve her...but please let me have her a little while longer..._

_"You're __**where**__?"_

"Mwu's place. The snow was too deep to get home last night.."

_"And what? He didn't jump you, did he?"_

"He's listening, you know."

_"I don't give a damn. Did he?"_

Murrue sighed. "Who says I didn't let him?" Out the corner of her eye she could see him trying his hardest not to laugh, but didn't dare look at him for fear of laughing herself. "Are you at home?"

_"I wish." _Erica grumbled. _"They're just clearing the street now, so with all luck I should be home around dinnertime. What about you?"_

"I doubt it." Nudging away from Mwu when he started kissing her shoulder she swung her legs out of bed, winding the blanket around herself to walk to the window. Her lover grumbled rather too audibly at the loss of warmth, and she shushed him. There was no sign of any machines coming to clear the snow away - the piled drifts looked around three feet deep now. "It'll take them a while, even if they do show up soon. It's looking like I won't be back till tomorrow."

Erica sighed herself. _"All right. Have fun, and make sure he looks after you. I'll see you later.."_

"Bye.." Flipping shut her mobile phone she looked round for her clothes, smiling as she saw him stretch out lazily. "Yes, you're very handsome. Now where did you put my clothes?"

"I thought you said you couldn't go home?"

"I can't. But I love snow, and I want to go outside." She regarded her camisole top and skirt with a rueful eye. "But not in this."

"If you want to go out I can lend you some clothes. They might be a bit big, but.." He sat up, the comforter slipping slightly as he stretched again. "C'mon then, princess. Let's go play."

* * *

"This may not have been such a good idea." The moment she'd got outside (having had to climb through the window due to the depth of the snow) she'd sunk up to her waist. Giggling she shuffled forward, pushing the snow aside with gloved hands as she went. He watched, but made no effort to come join her, and she frowned.

"It's no fun playing by yourself."

"Can't do much if it's this deep."

"I want to make a snowman." Making her way back to him she took his hands, giving him her sweetest smile. "C'mon Mwu, please?"

He sighed. "All right, I guess.." He climbed out to join her, and promptly blushed when she kissed him. Amused and touched by this, she brushed the back of a hand against his cheek. In private he was the most loving and affectionate person she knew, but in public he was rather shy, which she found cute. Standing on her tiptoes she tugged his hat down a little further over his ears and tied his scarf.

"We'll build a snow you."

"A snow me? Why not a snow you?"

"Snow us?"

He grinned boyishly. "Okay."

_How many years has it been since I made a snowman? _To him snow was an inconvienience, something which kept him at home when he could be working on bikes with the kid - it wasn't something to _play_ in. But looking at the two snow forms standing side by side, and at how happy Murrue was...maybe it wasn't so bad. She was fairly bouncing on her toes, cheeks flushed pink with the cold, and as he watched she flopped backwards into the snow, spreading arms and legs to form a pattern like a snowflake.

"You'll catch cold."

"Maybe," she replied with an impish smile, letting him pull her back to her feet. "Would you take care of me if I did?"

"Course I would," Kissing the tip of her nose he swept her up in his arms and carried her back to the window, much to her disappointment. She was shivering, peacoat and oversized sweater not enough to keep the arctic wind at bay, but she still didn't want to go inside. Wriggling around she managed to escape, laughing wildly as she tried to run through the feet-deep snow before he caught her. Mwu grinned, and, deciding to indulge her, began to chase her. Neither of them could get far, it wading rather than running, but she still managed to keep ahead of him. Peeking out from behind a tree she stuck out her tongue, darting backwards when he lunged and tripping over something unseen under the snow.

"Alright now, that's enough.." He scooped her up and she cuddled close without complaint, much to his relief. "Let's get warmed up..."

"How?"

He chuckled and kissed her nose again. "I'll set the shower going."

How they ended up in the shower together he wasn't quite sure, but he certainly wasn't complaining. It made for an interesting way to get warm - although it may not have been entirely due to the water...

"Do you think Miss Erica's going to be mad at me?"

"I don't see why." She raised her arm to look at the cold light through her outstretched fingers, the cuff of his shirt covering most of her hand. His clothes were far too big for her, but she didn't seem to mind - and he definitely didn't. _It means she's comfortable here. And she looks really cute in them... _As he leaned down to kiss the crown of her hair the bedside lamp flickered and went out, leaving the room in darkness.

"Oh."

"Dammit."

Switching the lamp off she stretched out in his arms. "It's nicer this way. We can see the snow fall.." She pulled the comforter up a little further around her to keep warm in the now-chilly room, and took his hand, pressing kisses to the fingertips. "More romantic."

"Or just cold."

"Are you cold?" She traced the lines on his palm, a half-smile curving her lips as he shivered. "Well, you _do_ have goosebumps. Maybe I should get an extra blanket.."

"I think I'll be okay.." _If you quit doing that..._

Murrue smiled, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't want to admit she didn't want to go home - that she'd be happy to stay right there with him and forget everything else, her job, her garden...everything, as long as he was there. His nightmare and the hollow sadness she'd seen in his eyes had worried her. There was something there he hadn't told her about, something he was keeping hidden, and it worried her. She didn't want to ask him about it...when he felt comfortable enough he'd tell her. But she'd be there for him.

"Mwu?"

"Mmm?" He sounded drowsy but happy, one hand brushing her hair.

"I love you."

There was silence for a moment, then he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you.."

* * *

( complete nonsense lol

please read and review! )


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey there, beautiful, how are you feeling today?"

"Terrible." She hid her face under the blankets. "And not presentable. How come you're here, anyway? I asked Erica not to tell - I don't want you to get whatever I've got.."

"Ah, don't worry about me." He tugged down the comforter and placed a kiss to a flushed cheek. "Strong as an ox. And I kind of wheedled it out of Miss Erica, cause I was worried about you." Sitting down on the bed beside her he smiled affectionately, the expression causing her to go even redder. In truth, she was very glad he was here - it had only been a couple of days since she'd seen him, but she'd missed him in that time. They spent all the time they could together, but it never seemed to be enough. He brushed the back of his hand against her face, the coolness of it against hot skin soothing, and she closed her eyes. She'd gotten sick yesterday, running a temperature and being unable to eat or drink anything but a few sips of water. Erica hadn't wanted to leave her, but she was perfectly able to take care of herself...sure, she'd been lonely, but it was better than getting anyone else sick.

"I'm glad you're here.."

Mwu beamed, and held up a plastic bag. "I brought presents." Inside the bag were a tiny plant in a blue ceramic bowl - "Forget-me-not," he admitted with a shy smile - and a large teddy bear. He looked very proud of himself as she cuddled the plush toy close. "Something for you to hug when I'm not around."

"Thank you.." Blushing she hid her face, absurdly happy. He'd never given her presents before, though he'd almost always sprung for dinner or treats when they'd been out together. "You're learning very quickly.."

"About plants, or about what you like?"

"Both.." Though while it had taken him a few weeks to learn enough about plants and flowers, it had taken him only one night to learn what she liked, as proved when he brought her close for a hug. Closing her eyes she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He'd made her forget her illness just by being there, and while sleep had been frustratingly absent last night, just being held by him was enough to make her drowsy. "Mmm..."

"Feel a little better now?"

"Mmm-hmmm..." Almost asleep, she smiled. "Love you.." His answer was a kiss. One day, she thought muzzily, he would say it back.

He held her close, watching her as she slept. She'd grumbled about not being presentable, but to him she looked as beautiful as he'd ever seen her. Her hair was rumpled, cheeks flushed pink with sleep and fever, and there were violet shadows under her eyes - he wanted to take her home and look after her. He'd grown so attached to her it almost scared him...it felt like he'd only be happy if she was with him. _The fact that she loves me...it makes me want to yell from the rooftops and hide under the bed at the same time. Knowing that someone so beautiful and kind loves me - I keep waiting for the punchline. Waiting for the 'but'. What's in this for her? _He longed to tell her how he felt - but the trouble was he didn't _know _how he felt. Around her he was conscious of a sweet warmth and peace, like being in the eye of a hurricane, but was it love?

"One day, I'll be able to tell you," he murmured, quiet words unheard by the sleeping woman, "but first I have to work it out for myself.."

Very carefully, he lowered her down to the bed and tucked the comforter around her, sitting the teddy bear by her side. He didn't want to leave just yet, so he contented himself with looking around her room. There were books everywhere, on shelves and cupboards, piled up at the foot of the bed - she evidently loved to read. Pictures on the wall, some photographs and a painting of a summer garden...would hers look like that one day? Everything was red and cream, and neater than he'd expected.

"She asleep?"

Mwu glanced up to see Miss Erica, home for lunch and holding a paper bag. He nodded and crept out of the room, leaving his girlfriend to sleep in peace.

"Any idea what's wrong with her?"

"Not yet. The doctor's coming out sometime tomorrow to check up on her. Could be anything. I think the fever's separate from whatever else is wrong - she just started throwing up all of a sudden. I don't know whether she's eaten something that disagreed with her, or whether it's something more serious."

He kept his expression neutral...but inside was churning with fear. Four weeks or so since the snowstorm. What kind of mistake had he made? Had he gotten deeper into this relationship than he'd thought? Closing his eyes, he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Miss Erica smiled a little. "I'm glad you came to visit her. It makes her feel better."

"I..." Shaking his head he got up, so quickly his chair scraped on the kitchen floor. "I'd better be going.."

_How could I have been so dumb? I let myself think that this time it'd be different. That this time it'd be all right to be loved. That history wouldn't repeat itself... _He stared at the ceiling of his room. Now look where things were. He'd taken that chance, and as a result had screwed things up for both of them. She'd said she loved him, but if her illness really was what he thought it was, how could she? She was beautiful, with a career and a future ahead of her, and he'd done this to her?

_I knew I shouldn't have got too close. That day I met her I should have just let it go. Just thought of her as some gorgeous girl who was out of my league, and not taken it any further..._But now it was too late.

As though someone were listening, the phone rang. "Hello?"

_"How come you weren't there when I woke up? I love the teddy bear, but I'd rather hug __**you**__.." _The soft sleepy voice reignited the warmth in his chest, and he squeezed his eyes closed. What were the right words to use to let someone go?

"I had stuff to do. Stuff to think about. I...I don't think this is going to work out.."

_"What isn't?"_

"This. You and me. I'm not the right one for you. Everyone I get close to I end up hurting, and I don't want that to happen to you. You should...you should find someone better than me. Someone who can look after you and your garden.."

_"Mwu.."_

"I'm sorry.." Steeling himself he put the phone down, unplugging the cable from the wall so she couldn't call him back. And he slumped on the bed...wondering why it was it hurt so much.

* * *

"Murrue? Hey, sweetie, what is it? Your stomach hurt again?"

She shook her head. Sitting up in bed, hugging the plush bear close, she fought back tears. "Mwu called.."

"And? What's wrong?"

She smiled humourlessly. "I think I've just been dumped."

"_What_?" Erica sat down on the end of the bed. "But...why?"

"I don't know. He just said he hurts everyone he gets close to...and that I should find someone better. But there _isn't_ anyone better, and I can't call him to tell him so. I..." Still holding the teddy close she squeezed her eyes closed, the tears beginning to fall. Nothing had ever hurt so much. He'd told her to find someone to look after her and her garden, but she only wanted him. "If he knew it wouldn't work...if he knew he wasn't right, then why did he do all this? Was he just bored?"

"No, sweetie. I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you to bits."

"Then why did he never say it?" asked Murrue softly, hardly able to see the stuffed toy for her tears. "If I really mean so much to him, then why did he dump me?" She distantly felt Erica place a hand on her shoulders, then pull her into a hug, which she returned, soaking her friend's shirt through with her tears. Three months - had it only been three months? - since she'd met him, and in that time she'd been happier than she ever remembered being before. Like in meeting him, she'd met the missing half of herself. How could it not work out? _I love him so much... _Wiping away her tears she set aside the bear and made as though to climb out of bed.

"Whoa there. Where do you think you're going?"

"To find him. To tell him that he's wrong." She stood up - then fell back on the bed, overcome by a wave of dizziness. "Dammit! The jerk!"

"Are you angry, or sad?"

"Both." He was a jerk, a selfish idiot...and she adored him, which only added to her frustration. "He was all right when he was here. Why's he decided this all of a sudden?" She gazed down at the bear, and at the plant on the bedside table, then up at Erica. "Were these for goodbye?" More tears threatened to fall, and she wiped them away with her sleeve. "Dammit.."

"I doubt it. He was alright until I mentioned you'd been throwing up..." Erica paused. "I think...I think he thinks you're pregnant."

The young woman blinked. "He what?" She glanced down at her stomach, counting back the days. Four weeks... "My God, I might be. But why would that.." Holding the bear in one arm she sank back into bed, amber eyes focused on the ceiling. _Does he blame himself? _Whether that had been the reason or not, the thought that she might be pregnant didn't upset or worry her...instead it made her smile. _I never thought about that. Never considered I might be...or thought about how much I'd like it. But then again, would I be as happy with a child knowing their father wasn't there? _With a sigh, she rubbed at her eyes, willing herself not to cry again. "I want to know."

"And if you are?"

"Then I'll live with it. And he'll have to as well. It isn't something he can ignore."

Erica ruffled her hair. "Whatever happens, we'll work it out. Okay?"

"Okay.."

The older woman smiled down at her friend, tucking the covers around her. With her pale face, and the way she was holding the plush bear, she looked like a little girl. _She's my best friend...how anyone could do something like this to her is beyond me. Especially him. He promised he wouldn't hurt her...he's going to regret this._

* * *

( eheh not such a happy chappie...

please read and review! )


	8. Chapter 8

Everything reminded him of her.

It had been almost a week since he'd put an end to their relationship - since he'd put a lid on his happiness. He'd understood early on that he was afraid. Afraid of getting too close, afraid of letting people in...afraid of being loved. He remembered all too well what had happened to his mother, and although common sense told him that it couldn't have been his fault, the little boy inside refused to let go of the guilt. If he'd only been big enough, had only been brave enough, then he could have protected her. But he couldn't protect anyone. Better to keep away from all affection...that way no-one else would want to get close and get hurt because of him. It had been an effective strategy, or would have been if not for two things. The aching loneliness...and one beautiful young woman.

Sitting on his bed, staring into space, he managed a mirthless smile at the realisation that his thoughts would always return to _her. _No matter what else he tried to think about, her face would drift back into his mind, along with the pain he'd felt when he'd said goodbye. His phone was still unplugged, he having to force himself to not reattach it and call her. Eventually she'd forget him and find someone better.

_I still wonder though...what if she is pregnant? _He'd dreamt of it the other night in a rare few hours of sleep - not a nightmare this time, but something so wonderful he'd woken with tears in his eyes. Her there in her garden, surrounded by flowers, that beautiful smile on her face as she chased a tiny golden-haired child around. He'd dreamt of that, and had been surprised at the depth of his longing for it. Grabbing the pillow from beside him he breathed in the faint traces of her scent. _Will I ever be over her? She might find someone else to take care of her, but I don't think I'll ever find anyone else I'll love as much..._

He smiled a little. Everyone had seen that but him. The peace and warmth he'd felt around her, the pain he felt now at being without her...he loved her. It had taken her absence from his life to make him realise how badly he wanted her back in it. _God, I miss her. If I had the courage I'd go to her house, bring her back here and never let her go again. And if she is pregnant, then so much the better - I'd have two of them to take care of... _He sat there for a while staring at the far wall, taking in the subtle changes to the room. She was everywhere. She'd left her hat, the white wool object hanging over the back of a chair with her red hair ribbon beside it, and the plush cat she'd bought him was tucked behind the mirror. _She bought me that 'cause I told her I wanted a cat, but that I wasn't allowed one.. _He remembered telling her how beautiful she was and lifting her up to show her her reflection in the mirror, his smiling face beside her blushing one. How much had he given up?

"I am the biggest jerk."

Half-an-hour later he was roused from self-pity by someone banging on the front door. Aware of what a slob he must look in a vest and tracksuit bottoms he wandered into the kitchen, praying it was her. He peeked out of the window - and his heart sank. Standing there, hands on hips and looking extremely pissed off, was Miss Erica. With a deep breath he unlocked the door and let her in, not meeting her gaze. He didn't dare speak up and instead waited for her, knowing that sooner or later she'd let him have it.

And she did.

"What kind of a ass are you?"

He kept silent, eyes on the floor. He knew very well what kind of ass he was, but didn't think telling her that would make things better. He wanted to ask about Murrue, to ask how she was doing, and risked a glance at Miss Erica. To his surprise she wasn't glaring, wasn't scowling...instead she looked saddened, and even apologetic. Feeling slightly hopeful, he decided to ask.

"How is she?"

"You broke her heart." was the simple reply. Mwu winced. _I hoped she wouldn't be too unhappy. That she'd understand. But if I can't understand why I broke up with her, then why would she? _

Sinking into a chair he ran a hand over his face. "Dammit.."

"She didn't want me to come over - she's still hoping you'll call her - but she's sleeping right now, so I sneaked out. Why the hell did you dump her? I've seen the way you look at her...it's obvious you're crazy about her. So why?"

"I figured she was better off without me. Specially if I've screwed up her life.." He didn't mention his worries about the cause of Murrue's illness - he didn't want to give Miss Erica more grounds for anger, after all - but looked up in bewilderment when she started laughing. "Huh?"

"You idiot. The doctor came to check her over earlier. She had a fever and a bad bout of stomach 'flu, but she's not pregnant. Oh, don't worry," she said airily, evidently noting his stunned expression, "you weren't the only one to wonder. Murrue actually hoped she was, and was rather disappointed to find out she wasn't.."

_So am I, _he realised. Despite his self-professed fear of closeness and affection, he'd been quite taken with the idea of a child. _If she had been, I'd have taken care of both of them... _With a small smile he leaned forward to rest elbows on the table. "What do I do?"

"What do you _want_ to do? You have a chance to make things right if you want to.."

"I do want to. But would she want me to?"

Miss Erica grinned and ruffled his hair. "She's waiting for you."

* * *

_This was the right idea. The two of them need each other... _She'd had to shoehorn the young man out of the apartment and into her car - though he'd changed into fresh clothes and seemed ready to go he'd still been terribly nervous, convinced that she wouldn't forgive him. It was obvious from the way he'd acted then and the way he was acting now that he was very much in love with Murrue, but didn't quite know how to say it. Looking at him now, at the way he was sitting beside the young woman's bed with one of her hands held between both of his...it made her smile. _I think they'll be all right.. _

In truth, she'd been ready to beat the hell out of him. To tell him he didn't deserve someone like Murrue, to ask him if he had any idea how much he'd hurt her. But when she'd reached the apartment and seen the utter desolation in his eyes, all the anger had vanished as she'd realised he missed Murrue as much as she missed him. _I don't know if he dumped her because he thought she was pregnant, or whether he really does think she'd be better off without him, but he does seem to want to make things right with her, so we'll see. _Slipping out of the room Erica closed the door, leaving the two in peace.

Vaguely aware of a warmth in her hand she half-opened her eyes, not able to keep from smiling when she saw the one sitting beside her. He looked tired, his hair all over the place, but his face lit up in a huge grin when he saw her awake. "Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But better now. I knew you'd come back." She held out her arms and he pulled her close without hesitation - then coughed when she dealt him a solid thump to the chest. "You jerk."

He chuckled breathlessly. rubbing the sore spot. "Okay, I deserved that one.."

"Why did you run off like that? Because you thought I was pregnant?"

Mwu sighed. "I don't really know why, to be honest. I just got scared. I thought I'd ruined your life.."

"Idiot."

"Huh?"

She swiped the back of his head, smile a mixture of affection and exasperation. "Why would you think I'd be angry about that? If you were with me..." she blushed and looked away, "I'd be happy.."

"I wasn't sure if that was what _I_ wanted. When you've been told all your life that you're useless, you tend to start believing it. I thought that if I had a kid, history might repeat itself.."

Murrue scowled. "Who told you that?"

"My dad.." He looked guarded and more than a little sad. "Not the nicest of guys.." Settling back against the wall he smiled slightly as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and curled up beside him. And he told her. Told of put-downs, insults and screaming matches, of punishments and beatings, and she listened in silent horror, tears streaming down her cheeks. _And he kept all of this hidden. He's never told anyone, but lived and coped with those memories all his life... _She hugged him tightly, bringing him close to rest his head on her chest.

"It's all right..." she murmured, threading fingers through his hair. "I'm here, and I'll take care of you.."

"Shouldn't _I_ be taking care of _you_? You're the one who's sick.." His voice was muffled slightly, and she smiled and kissed the crown of his hair.

"But I'll get better. And so will you. Now you don't have to live with that locked up inside anymore."

"You're right..." Mwu sounded drowsy, which made her smile grow. Carefully she moved his head so it rested on her lap, still stroking his hair. He smiled and managed to look up at her sleepily, azure eyes full of warmth. "Hey Murrue?"

"Yes?"

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

A short while later Erica peeked in, and grinned at what she saw. He was sound asleep, Murrue placing a finger to her lips so he wouldn't be disturbed. He looked happy and so did she, given the way she was playing with his hair.

"Everything okay now?"

"Oh yes," was the answer. "More than okay.."

* * *

( there we go. everything okie :smiles:

please read and review! )


	9. Chapter 9

"Here you are.."

She regarded him and the bowl with an amused smile. "I can get up, you know. You don't need to fuss over me so much." He'd brought her to the apartment a couple of days ago, having quite cheerfully carried her out of her own house past a grinning Erica, and she'd been here ever since. He seemed to enjoy taking care of her, insisting she stayed in bed until she was fully recovered. The antibiotics and supplement the doctor had prescribed had done their job - she was almost well now, and staying tucked up like this wasn't her idea of fun. Or at least, wouldn't be if not for him. As she took the soup bowl he hopped onto the bed beside her, boyish grin as wide as ever.

"And you didn't have to stay off work to look after me. I can get up to make soup and stuff.."

"I missed you," he admitted rather shyly. "I wanted to make it up to you."

"You already have." She brushed a fingertip over his cheek. He'd been so apologetic - for hurting her, for being so stupid, but she'd forgiven him for all that. _I forgave him for everything as soon as I saw him sitting there. I thought Erica would be mad at me for that, but she said she expected it.. _In the last week when she'd been sad, or doubted he'd come back, her friend had reassured her. She'd said that Mwu was sure to come back...because the two of them belonged together.

_"I never saw two people who were happier together. He'll come back to you, don't you worry about that.."_

And he had. Finishing her soup Murrue set the bowl on the bedside table...and giggled when he snuggled close to her. "Hello."

"We could go for a walk if you wanted some fresh air.."

"That sounds nice," she replied idly, brushing a hand through his hair. "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you wanted. I need to go see if the kid's doing his job properly, but we could go to the park, or for hot chocolate...anywhere."

"The park _and_ for hot chocolate?"

"Done."

The weather was still cold, even this far into February, the landscape rimmed with frost and breath coming out in clouds. There was still snow around, clinging to fields and walls, but the majority of it had melted, leaving a tricky-to-navigate combination of slush and ice. Wrapped up in her coat and hat (and wearing his clothes again) she walked along beside him, her hand almost enveloped by his. There were signs of spring everywhere, much to her delight. Winter was all well and good - playing in the snow was fun - but spring, with it's promise of new growth and more time in her garden was even better. Spotting something in a roadside flower bed she smiled, letting go of Mwu's hand. "Let's see if you've done your homework. What flowers are those?"

"Uhh..." The blonde man bit his lip, clearly racking his brains as he stared at the plants. Murrue stifled a giggle. He'd learned quite a lot in the time they'd been together, she lending him the book and sitting with him on dark evenings explaining the nature and colour of each flower, and where in her garden they'd go. _He used to fall asleep halfway through...stretched out on the sofa with his head on my lap. I thought I bored him, but he said later he loves listening to my voice...that it comforts him... _

"Snowdrops."

"Hmm?"

"The flowers," he announced proudly. "They're snowdrops. And those are crocuses.."

"Very good." He beamed at her approval, leaning into her touch when she ruffled his hair.

"Do I get a cookie?"

She had to laugh. "Sure. When we get the hot chocolate, you can have a cookie."

"Let's go get it now then," Before she could say anything he'd caught her hand, tugging her down the street. Murrue made a show of protesting, trying her best not to laugh, but he scooped her up in his arms and carried her off so fast she almost lost her hat.

"Everyone's looking at us.."

"Let 'em. They're just jealous 'cause they don't have a girl like you..." Reaching a tiny corner cafe he carried her inside, ignoring the surprised glances of the other customers, and set her down in a chair. "Hot chocolate?" The young woman palmed her face and nodded, thoroughly embarrassed.

Still grinning, he walked off to the counter whistling cheerfully, not in the least bit concerned. He'd enjoyed the last two days immensely. Not only had Murrue forgiven him, but she'd let him bring her back to his apartment to take care of her. _It's kind of a double-edged sword, 'cause now I don't want her to go back home. I know she'll have to eventually, but I'll keep her with me for as long as I can... _She did scold him occasionally for 'fussing', but he didn't mind that. He'd never really had anyone to fuss over and take care of before, and he adored Murrue, so he was happy to do it for her. _Funny that. A week or so ago I wasn't even able to admit to myself that I loved her - now I'll tell anyone. _It was still a little hard to believe that she felt that way, and sometimes doubt did creep in. But all she needed to do was smile at him and all his worries vanished, leaving him with a sort of fuzzy feeling and an idiot's grin. Miss Erica had observed mildly that the younger woman had him wrapped around her little finger, and that was probably true, but he didn't mind a bit.

"Here we go," he announced, carrying back the two mugs and a plate of cookies. His girlfriend raised her eyebrows, no doubt wondering when the 'cookie' had become 'cookies'. but said nothing, simply added marshmallows to her mug of cocoa.

"Are we still going to find your friend?"

"Yeah," he mumbled around a mouthful of cookie. "I need to make sure he's doing his job right. He's gotten loads of commissions, and people seem happy with his work. He's a good kid, but he can get distracted easily.."

"Like you?" she asked sweetly, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, like me. He's got a girl too, a real pretty little thing, and he tends to go off into a dreamworld when he thinks about her - he burned toast once 'cause of that..."

Murrue giggled. "How old is he?"

"Eighteen. He's really smart, but he can also be really dumb."

"He _is_ like you," she remarked, and blew him a kiss when he pretended to pout.

--

"What do you think?"

She peeked through the door into the dim little shop. "It's nice." It smelt of oil and grease, bike parts piled in corners, the remains of a half-eaten sandwich on the table. It wasn't at all nice, really, but it was sweet of her to say so. Pushing open the door he wandered inside, clucking in disapproval at the untidiness. She followed close behind, dark eyes looking at everything, and brightened when she saw a finished bike. "It's beautiful. Did your friend make that?"

"Yeah. Not a bad job.."

Murrue examined the bike from all angles, looking, to his surprise, as though she understood everything about it. He watched her with interest, leaning against the table. "What else don't I know about you?"

"Hmm?"

"That's not a casual interest. You're looking at that thing like you know exactly how it works."

"I do." Kneeling beside the bike she patted it. "I didn't always work in an office, you know. I studied engineering at college and worked as a mechanic for a while. I still miss it.." Mwu beamed, delighted.

"You never told me that."

She looked rather embarrassed. "I wasn't sure whether I should. Most guys seem to prefer the quiet girls.."

"Am I most guys?"

She giggled. "No, I wouldn't say that you were."

"No wonder you look so grumpy when it's time for work.." He helped her back to her feet, showing her to the back of the shop to the little canteen, where Kira would most likely be. He was about to push the door open - when he caught the odd sounds coming from inside the other room. Gasps, breathless laughter and whispers...He palmed his face. Proud as he was of the kid for scoring with his fancy girl...did it have to be _here_? Beside him, Murrue was doing her best not to laugh. _Of all the things to happen... _Shaking his head he rapped sharply on the door. "Five minutes, kid." Taking his girlfriend's hand he led her to the front of the shop to give the two a little privacy.

"Has that happened before?"

"No, thank God. He's been dating that girl for a while now, but I didn't think they'd try that _here_.."

A short while later an extremely embarrassed Kira emerged from the canteen, followed a few moments later by his girlfriend. The young woman was as pink as her hair, the colour deepening when she caught sight of the older couple. Murmuring an apology she brushed out her rumpled clothing and scuttled out of the shop. Kira himself stayed put, scuffing a toe on the floor and not meeting his boss' gaze.

"Have anything to say?"

"Uhh.."

He leaned against the table, arms folded, and directed an acidic glare at the kid. "Well?"

"Mwu.." She put a hand on his arm, smiling gently when he glanced up at her. "Don't be so hard on him.."

"But, in my shop..."

"He didn't know you'd be back today, and it's my fault you haven't been here.." She smiled apologetically at the kid. "It's all right, Kira-kun. And it's nice to meet you. Mwu's told me a lot about you." Kira looked up, and immediately blushed, further reinforcing the older man's belief that no-one could resist Murrue's smile. Rubbing the back of his neck he managed an awkward smile of his own.

"You're...Mwu's friend?"

"Well, I'd like to think I was more than that.." The two of them looked up at Mwu, who decided to cough and glance at his feet. He'd kept his relationship secret from the kid, not wanting to be teased himself. Murrue sighed with another small smile. "But yes, you could put it that way."

"You lent him that book with the flowers in?"

"That's right."

Kira nodded thoughtfully. "He really has changed. He hated that job before, and judging by the number of girls I've had in here asking after him, he doesn't go out on the tiles anymore.." Murrue raised her eyebrows at the mention of other girls, and the older man winced.

"Standing right here..."

--

"She's really pretty."

"She certainly is.." Mwu leaned back against the wall, gaze straying over the young woman. She'd removed her hat and coat and was now poking through a box of spare parts with interest (managing to get a streak of grease on her face). "Not to mention unpredictable.."

"I wouldn't have pegged her as your type. She's not like the others."

His friend grinned. "She's better than the others."

"That I'd agree with." The girls he'd usually kept company with had been bold, brassy and fond of heavy drink and light clothing - Kira hadn't liked them one bit. But Miss Murrue was very different. She was pretty, kind, and had even defended him against Mwu...which was enough to win Kira's friendship. "I like her."

"Mine."

He grinned at how possessive his friend sounded. "Relax, Mwu. I have a girl."

"And you're cleaning that canteen up before I let Murrue see it. I can't believe you did that in there.." Kira looked away, red to his ears. It wasn't like he'd planned it - it had just happened, and he hadn't complained.

"I didn't plan it, and I didn't know you'd be coming in today, let alone bringing Miss Murrue with you.."

"I guess not. Still, good going." Mwu's grin was wicked, and Kira felt himself going even redder. Shaking his head to clear it he glared up at the older man. He was teasing him, yet he'd spent all of the last week and a half in his apartment with his own girlfriend?

"So you're telling me that if you two were alone here, you wouldn't?" he challenged, hoping to unseat Mwu, yet to his annoyance the man's grin just widened.

"I think that if she worked here I'd have trouble keeping my hands off her."

"I heard that." Brushing dark hair from her face Miss Murrue looked up from the box, one eyebrow raised. And to Kira's delight, Mwu actually blushed. _He must really like her. I never saw him react like that around any of the others..._

"You didn't tell me there were other girls.."

"There aren't." She must have looked sceptical, because he reached up to brush the back of a hand against her cheek. "Really. Before I met you, I used to spend most nights out at clubs or bars, and there did used to be quite a few girls hanging around. I admit, I carried on with a couple of them for a while, but nothing that lasted long.."

"Why not?"

"Cause I didn't love any of them...I was just lonely. It was for the company more than anything else. Now I have both - company and love, so what do I need to go out for?" He smiled, glancing up at her where she sat curled up on the bed beside him. "Why, are you jealous?"

Murrue wrinkled her nose, not liking to admit that she was...just a little bit. Mwu chuckled. "I'd hate to see what'd happen if any of those girls walked in while you were at the shop.."

She just smiled sweetly and took a sip of the wine he'd given her. If any of those girls _did_ show up, they'd be in for a shock. "Maybe I ought to come and keep an eye on you. Make sure these other girls leave you alone.."

"Oh?" He snaked a hand under her skirt, the deliberately slow movement causing her eyes to flutter closed. "Would you protect me?"

"I...what?" His touch was making it very difficult to concentrate, and he knew it. "I...stop that," she grumbled. Her complaints (half-hearted) only made his fingers creep higher. "Mwu!"

"What?"

"I was trying to say something."

"Was it important?" She opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a soft cry. And when he pushed her back onto the bed...she didn't offer any protest.

"That wasn't fair.."

"What wasn't? I was careful and everything. And you seemed to enjoy it.." She huffed slightly, knowing she couldn't deny that, and he laughed. His head pillowed on her chest meant the effect was more of a rumble, but it made her smile, as had probably been his intention. Kissing the crown of his hair she snuggled back into the pillows with a content sigh. Erica had phoned earlier asking if she was planning on coming home, and she would, but... _I'd rather stay here with him. I wish there was a way to spend more time with him... _

"Mwu?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I come and work with you?"

He lifted his head to gaze at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I hate that office.." She traced patterns on the bare skin of his back, grinning when he murmured happily. "So can I?"

"If you keep doing that, you can have whatever you want.."

"Would Kira-kun be all right with it?"

"The kid thinks you're great, so don't worry. He always complains I'm too hard on him, so I think he'd like having you around. And I'd love having you around.."

"Then it's settled." She kissed him again. Now even though she had to go back home, she could still spend her days with him.

_I might even start enjoying my job..._

--

( hee hee

please read and review! )


	10. Chapter 10

The summer day was perfect. The sun blazed down from a cloudless blue sky causing the air to shimmer, and there was a light breeze to take the worst of the edge from the heat. The three friends sat on packing crates enjoying the weather. Taking a sip of his soda the older of them slung an arm around his girlfriend and nuzzled a kiss to her bare shoulder, ignoring the rolled eyes of his younger friend. The day was so nice they'd taken time out from the bike they were working on to go sit in the sun, and it was more than welcome. They'd shrugged out of grease and sweat-stained jumpsuits as much as was possible to let the warm air touch bare skin, and although break had officially ended about fifteen minutes ago, no-one was in any hurry to get back to work.

"Erica's coming to visit later," Murrue offered, smiling a little when his lips touched her shoulder again. "I think she's bringing cake.."

"How's she finding the apartment?"

"She says you kept it better than she'd expected. She does keep finding things you've forgotten, like odd socks, but she says she hasn't found anything embarrassing yet.."

"Like what?" he asked, scandalised. Kira snorted, and Murrue was clearly having trouble fighting giggles herself. Thinking frantically he tried his best to remember whether he _had_ left anything behind that might cause problems. Magazines, underwear...he'd remembered it all - hadn't he? _I even checked under the mattress...but if I forgot socks, what else might I have forgotten? _Murrue noticed his concern and smiled gently, placing a hand on his arm.

"It's all right dear, I was only joking.."

"That's not fair," he grumbled. "You had me all worried."

"I know, but it's fun to tease you." Moving close she kissed his cheek. It had taken a day or so for him to transfer what he needed from his apartment to the quiet suburban house, and he'd been living there with Murrue for a few weeks now. Miss Erica had moved in to his old apartment - he'd been worried at first, feeling like he was kicking her out of her house, but she'd cuffed him smartly on the back of the head and pointed out that the apartment was closer to where she worked, and if Murrue was happy, then that was all that mattered. _True, that is the most important thing. Miss Erica cares a lot about her - she said that she'd miss not living with her, but that she knew I'd take care of her. _And waking up each morning to see her sleeping beside him, or to that beautiful smile...well, that made _him_ happy.

"You always tease me."

"I know." She smiled sweetly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Because she knows she can," Kira observed, swigging his soda. "She's got you wrapped round her little finger." Murrue held out that finger, seemingly considering that.

"Erica said that too.." She looked up at her boyfriend. "Do I?"

"If it means I'd do whatever you asked me to, then yes. But I don't mind that." She still looked worried, but he kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't worry about it."

She nodded, but was still concerned. Did she take advantage of him? Was she so used to having him take care of her? Biting her lip she glanced away.

"I really wouldn't worry, Miss Murrue," Kira-kun said later as they replaced the gearbox on a dilapidated bike. "Whether he'll do whatever you say or not, it seems to be doing him some good. He's had that dumb grin on his face ever since he moved in with you, so I'd say whatever you're doing, keep on doing it. He's happy."

"Really?"

"Course he is. Look at him." Mwu was at the far end of the shop tinkering with something, and humming softly to himself. His face wore a wide smile, blue eyes twinkling...he certainly _looked_ happy. "You've done him a world of good.."

Murrue smiled, pleased by that. She'd been working here at the little shop for five months after giving up her office job, and had settled in quickly. This line of work suited her much better than the previous - something she looked forward to much more. She'd hated filing paperwork and sitting for hours at a computer...now she spent her days up to her elbows in engine grease in the company of two men who whispered juvenile things behind her back. But she loved them both, Kira-kun like a younger brother, and Mwu...well, she just loved him. Looking up she saw him peeking, and blew him a kiss. He beckoned to her, but she shook her head.

"I'm working, mister."

"I know. C'mon.." Pretending to roll her eyes she got up and crossed to where he sat...and squeaked in surprise when he tugged her down onto his lap. "What were you and the kid talking about?"

"Nothing.."

"Nah, c'mon, what was it?" When she refused to answer he skimmed fingers up her ribs, causing her to squeal with laughter. Kira just grinned, leaning on the bike to watch his older friends play. She giggled wildly, wriggling to try and escape but he held fast, laughing himself. It wasn't about what she'd said now...it was about having fun. Mwu could always make her laugh, whether with tickles, lame jokes or silly stories - if she'd had a bad day he'd always be there for her.

"So _this_ is what you get up to at work? If I'd known, I'd have quit the office job too.." Mwu lifted up one hand to wave to their guest, but made no attempt to stop the tickling, much to Murrue's consternation. She looked up at her friend helplessly, trying her best to wriggle free of his grip. Erica just laughed. "He's found your weakness.."

"Oh, I found it out a long time ago, didn't I?" She tried to answer, but could hardly speak for laughter, swatting ineffectually at his hands. Eventually, much to her relief he stopped, letting her lean back against him and get her breath back. The blonde man chuckled softly and kissed the crown of her hair. "Means I can get my own way a lot."

"Too much," she grumbled, ignoring her friend's laughter. Erica walked over with a small box and placed it on the table, opening the lid to reveal a chocolate cake that got both boys' noses twitching. Mwu in particular looked very interested, which made his girlfriend smile. "He loves cake more than me."

"Do not. I love you both the same in different ways."

"That's comforting."

"Do you want tickling again?" She grumbled at that but said nothing further, just hopped off his lap to get a piece of the cake. Leaning over the table she was conscious of eyes on her, and glanced up at Erica with a sigh.

"Is he watching me again?"

Her friend smiled. "That jumpsuit _is_ rather tight.."

Murrue palmed her face. "Mwu.."

"What? Am I not allowed to look?" His voice was filled with barely-hidden laughter. "Don't tell me you don't check out _my_ butt when I'm leaning over, 'cause I know otherwise.." Which was true enough, so once again she was back to annoyed silence.

_One day I'll win against him. Win an argument, win at teasing...one day._

* * *

He was enjoying her garden. From the windswept and overgrown tangle of weeds and tree roots it had been when he'd first visited back in winter, it was now stunningly beautiful. Flowers of every kind waved in the evening breeze, all sizes and colours covering the ground, growing up fences, even peeping out of cracks in the wall. They'd worked hard on it over the last few months - and she still wasn't satisfied with it. She wanted a pond, and cheerfully announced she was going to dig it herself over the weekend. He had no doubt that she could do it, but he wasn't about to let her do it on her own, which she no doubt knew perfectly well. _She really does have me wrapped round her little finger, just like the kid says.. _And he had no problem with that...whatever she wanted, she could have it.

"There you are. Dreaming again?"

"I was just looking at your flowers.." He looked up as she sat down beside him, accepting the glass of wine she offered. She'd taught him a great deal about everything that grew here, from colours to shapes to scents. Which ones were attractive to bees and butterflies, which ones were to birds...so much information. He liked to hear about it all, but most of all he loved to hear and see her talk about it. She smiled so much, her soft voice filled with enthusiasm as she described it all, that he couldn't have helped loving these plants as she did. Setting his glass aside he flopped down on the grass, resting his head in her lap. Murrue giggled and brushed fingers over his face.

"You like lying there, don't you?"

"It's much more comfortable than a pillow. I wish I could sleep here all the time."

"But that wouldn't be very comfortable for _me_, now would it?" She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. "But it's nice to watch you sleep there. Almost as nice as watching you look after my garden.."

"I prefer looking after you. But the flowers are fun too."

"Not bad for someone who didn't know one end of a spade from the other." Her tone was gentle and teasing, and Mwu grinned. That was true enough, but he still couldn't let her get away with it. He lunged suddenly, spinning around and pushing her down on the grass...and tickling her. She shrieked with laughter, wriggling around as much as she could, especially when he lifted up her tanktop to blow raspberries on her stomach. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Are you sorry?"

"No," He tickled more until she was almost helpless, bright red in the face and hardly able to breathe from laughing, but she still wouldn't apologise. It would need a different tack. Stopping the tickling he pressed more kisses to her stomach, grinning triumphantly when she gasped.  
"Sorry yet?"

"No..." Her reply was less certain this time and he glanced up to see that her eyes were closed, a faint smile on her face. Tempting as the idea was, her garden was slightly too public to get a full apology from her, so much to her disappointment he stopped the kisses and moved to lie beside her. Murrue regarded him with hazy affection, shuffling close to pillow her head on his chest, and together they watched the sunset fade and the stars begin to emerge.

"So what happens next?"

"I don't know. I'll carry on working at the shop if you'll let me."

"And I'll carry on living here if you'll let me. And after that, who knows?"

"Mmmm-hmmm.." She snuggled contentedly into his arms, dark eyes reflecting the starlight. Whatever happened later, they would cross that bridge when they came to it. In odd moments she had dreams of the two of them living here for the rest of their lives, of raising a family and growing old together, and she hoped he felt the same way. And all this from a chance meeting in a garden centre. "Maybe we could run your uncle's shop.."

"Maybe we could. I bet he'd like that. He actually wanted me to work there because he felt I was wasting my life going out every night and drinking. He thought I'd find someone better for me - and he was right."

"I'm glad I'm better.." She'd come across a couple of his previous ladies in the shop before, all busty, blonde and flighty, and had summarily sent them packing. Mwu was hers, and she'd made sure they'd understood that. _And he's staying mine..._"Did you have any other plans?"

"How many kids can we fit in this house?"

* * *

( :3 thought I'd end it on a question mark 'cause I'm evil :smiles:

please read and review, and thank you! )


End file.
